The Gift of a Smile
by LinkIsMyHero
Summary: When surprise visitors come to visit L over the holidays, Light witnesses something he never imagined seeing in his life. LxLight LightxL Yaoi, slash. Epic fluffiness. One-shot.


L was a fortress of apathy. If there was one thing that Light understood about that man, it was that he only showed his ever-so-elusive emotions to cake, Watari, and maybe Kira. And by that he meant the crazy serial killer with a deranged sense of justice… not himself obviously.

He felt the strange need to clarify his identity in his mind as he cast a surreptitious glance at L.

Who knew what the damn panda could do. For all Light knew, he was reading his mind at this very moment.

Light quickly shook his head to dispel that thought. The ramifications of a something like that were…. He blushed as his head filled with all the thoughts he could _definitely _live with L not knowing. And then his eyes lidded in unhappiness as he thought about the thoughts that would probably _not _allow him to live if L heard them.

Not that he had Kira-like thoughts, but some moments, he could damn near strangle the pale detective and his willowy neck.

Ahem… Anyways, back his original thought, L was a master at veiling his emotions. Because why would he need to show any happiness or sorrow to the people that he worked with on a murder investigation? He ever so rarely let his walls down long enough for something to slip through.

Though Light _swore _he saw L smile once. Which was possibly the most surreal moment of his life.

So the shock evident on Yagami Light's features were completely justified when he saw L wearing a red Santa hat on Christmas Eve, a _freaking _Santa hat, and the goofiest grin (partially because he was not practiced on such gestures Light assumed) he had ever seen.

All throughout the day the team held a jovial air as a result of their impending holiday off. They clocked out around 5 wishing L and Light happy holidays. After Souichiro's mild attempt to bring Light back home for the holiday was denied, he too returned home with only his best wishes from his only son to console his family of the boy's absence. But Light didn't really mind. He did miss his family, but he had spent many Christmas' with his family. He was more than a little pleased to see how the mysterious detective would spend the holiday.

He hadn't expected much else as the two worked in silence after the rest of the team had left, but as the time went by, he was quite disappointed that it appeared L would behave no differently as the night wore closer to the holiday. But after 2 and a half hours of nonstop work since the rest of the taskforce had left, L received a call. While this wasn't amazingly unusual, it didn't happen that often. What was different, Light noted, was the astounding note of excitement that quietly grew in L's voice as he spoke over the phone.

"Who was that?" Light blurted without thinking.

For a moment L gave him a withering glance and Light realized the severity of his folly. But the detective metaphorically (and somewhat literally as well) shook off his paranoia for the moment.

"It seems we will be having visitors tonight if that is quite alright with you Light-kun."

"V-Visitors, L?"

The idea that the utterly antisocial man allowed, neigh, was _excited _for visitors made Light intensely curious as to who they were.

"Yes, they will be arriving here in a few hours."

Light simply nodded, dumbfounded, but still happy that the detective seemed to at least find some enjoyment on the holiday.

But the peculiarity of Light witnessing L in a Santa hat was on an entirely different level.

"L?" he asked, exasperation clear in his tone.

"Our guests have arrived, if you would, please follow me to a room more suitable to entertain company."

Suddenly Light felt like he had time-warped to the fifties and L was his stereotypical wife, entertaining guests, cooking dinners, raising the children; of course when he realized his train of thought, his blush put the sparkling Christmas lights all over Japan to shame.

As he followed L's quiet shuffling steps down the hallway, he briefly wondered who the guests could be. Family? That didn't seem likely as from what he had gathered, L was an orphan. Old friends, perhaps? L also didn't seem like the person to make friends… Cake delivery men? Light gave a small chuckle at the thought then chastised himself for laughing at his own terrible joke.

When they arrived at a seemingly random door in the endless network of hallways only L would _bother _to remember, L turned back to Light with the most heartbreakingly sweet smile he had ever seen, not just on L, but on any person.

"I apologize for keeping you from your family during the holidays Light-kun…"

"It's okay L, I understand." Light muttered quietly, still in awe of L's amazing smile.

"…but perhaps since you are otherwise unable to do anything else, you would not mind spending Christmas with me," his smile glowed at that moment and Light's heart raced, "and my loved ones?"

Light nodded in agreement. Heck. He would have done the Macarena with a bucket on his head singing "Yankee Doodle" if L asked him with that smile. It's a good thing he wasn't Kira because he would have been spilling anything L asked him with a face like that. Now Light, Light was a charmer. Someone whose beauty aided in making his words more manipulative, but L, had a beautiful innocence that made you want to trust him, tell the truth, be _good_.

L gave a blinding smile as he opened the door and led Light into the room.

Whatever he had been expecting for L's little gathering, it had been nothing like what he was witnessing.

Lights were strung about the room in a festive manner, greens and reds mixing with gold and a warm white color. In the far corner of the room stood a fairly large pine tree, the smell of its needles leaving a pleasant scent mixed with the wood burning in the fireplace. Colorfully wrapped gifts sat beneath the tree, promising happiness in each little square. In the middle of the right side of the room, two white overstuffed couches sat across from the fire as well as two mahogany red chairs adjacent to it. In the middle of the square of seating sat a rich-looking rug with earthy, intricately woven patterns. On the left of the room was a small dining setup filled with deliciously smelling western food, mixed in with some Japanese favorites.

Light gasped at the sight.

But more importantly sat L's three guests for the holiday.

Three eccentrically dressed near-teenage boys all sat on one of the off-white couches, quietly conversing until they noticed the wide-eyed detective's arrival.

"L!" they shouted in unison as they set down their beverages and ran to give him a hug. L laughed, a sound that seemed to soothe every part of Light's body and mind.

As L pulled away from the embrace, he introduced each of the kids.

"This," he pointed to a boy with vibrant red hair, goggles adorning his head, with a striped shirt on, "is Michael."

"This," next showing a boy with feminine features, accented with longer blonde hair, but dressed in leather, "is Mack."

"And finally," he began, unhooking the smallest of the boys from his body that had shsockingly white hair with all white clothes, "this is Nick."

Light greeted them all with a polite hello and received disapproving looks from all three.

"L, are you sure it's… _best _to have an outsider here while we visit?" the blonde one sneered.

Michael seemed embarrassed at the blonde's blunt impoliteness, while the other boy remained impassive with a hint of irritation showing through his small mask. Perhaps he was not quite as good as hiding as the great L yet.

L merely chuckled and patted Mack on the head.

"Don't worry, Light is… _special._"

Michael gasped. "Is _he _the one Watari was telling us about?"

Light looked confused but L just smiled and laughed again.

"Why don't we have dinner?"

Light was further befuddled as L sat at the head of the table, with Light to his left and the others filling in around them and began to eat a proper meal. Mind you, sticking to the more sweet food, like cranberry sauce, pineapple and ham, and such, but it was the first time Light had seem him shove something other than pure sugar down his mouth.

Dinner was pleasant. The boys raved to L about their exploitations in his absence, which Light had the good sense not to ask where from, in a carefully censored manner. They reminisced warmly and Light answered the occasional question thrown his way. The food was delicious of course and after dessert, everyone decided to retire to the fireplace.

Light watched curiously as Mack and Michael sat on one off-white couch, far enough apart to be socially acceptable, but appearing that they wanted to be much closer, and held back for Light's sake. They did, however, discreetly hold hands as they sat together. Near was snuggled up with L, which made Light's heart warm and envious at the same time. And Light sat on the other side of L, thoroughly relaxed seated comfortably by the warm fire with a full belly.

The chatting continued and Light half-listened in a content daze. It had been a long time since he felt this happy and relaxed. He pictured Christmas with his family. His mother would make a large Japanese dinner and they would eat together with a pleasant chatter to fill the silence. They drank eggnog, their single western tradition, and as it got late, the children would go to bed.

Altogether the experience was comfortable, but not as… heart-warming as his current situation. Light glanced at L to find his angelic smile fully in place as he listened to Michael recount some story about a video game. He wished L would show a smile like that more often. It was one of the best things he'd ever seen. He made a pledge to himself to get more smiles from L from now on.

Keeping true to his promise, he refocused himself on the conversation, throwing funny lines in and giving off his irresistible charm, but rather than being fake and forced, it was a real charm, with real interest for what was being said. As the boys asked more questions and Light opened up more and more to show himself, a sense of companionship grew. There was nothing like the holidays to bring people together. Even Nick started to chip into the conversation.

When Michael noticed the time, he gave a small yell of surprise.

"L! It's past midnight! It's Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Michael." L smiled softly.

Michael blushed at the attention.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Matt yelled. "Can we open our presents now L? Please!"

L laughed as he said "Merry Christmas" to Mack and Nick before giving them permission to open their presents. They ran to the tree and began to hack at the brightly colored paper. Light was reminded of a mother watching her children and was quite amused but warmed by how well the comparison fit.

He smiled at the scene before clearing his throat and muttering "Merry Christmas L."

L turned his fond smile on Light as his eyes seemingly refocused. They went from a fond affection to something else. Something that made his insides feel like goo and butterflies at the same time. Gooey butterflies. Ahh wonderful.

"Merry Christmas Light."

Light's cheeks warmed at the drop in honorific but he didn't contest it.

The two detectives stared at each other, L with that gooey-butterfly inducing look, and Light with an unveiled fondness that he so rarely let the detective see.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeelle."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelle."

"Could you guys stop making googly eyes for a second and listen?" Michael giggled.

Both investigators snapped out of it as a dusky pink settled on their cheeks.

"Ahh yes? What was it that you needed?" L asked, trying to recompose his thoughts.

"WELL, we were just trying to say thank you for the gifts, but you were too busy staring at Prince Charming over there."

The blush on the boys' cheeks became more vivid at this comment but everyone took it in good humor, although Nick did curl protectively around L on the couch with his new toys.

Michael and Mack took their place on the couch with Michael cuddled in Mack's lap, seemingly unabashed to show their relationship anymore as they spoke quietly about their gifts as well. Light simply sipped his warm eggnog and enjoyed where the company of the strange boys and even stranger detective.

As the night grew later eventually the boys fell asleep, Nick using L's legs as a pillow, and Mack and Michael lying on the couch together, their small limbs tangled comfortably.

Light smiled at the sight.

L gave a content sigh as he looked to Light and motioned that they should take their leave. Light was sad to leave the night of warmth and happiness and _this _L behind. After Christmas, or even tomorrow, the detective would become emotionless and cold again. Light nearly shuddered at the thought. He used to believe the small signs of affection L would occasionally give only him was the best he could get, but after seeing this happy, lively version of him, he wasn't sure he could return to how it used to be.

Light's shoulders slumped as he watched L disentangle himself from Nick's body and stand. He began to lead the way out of the room when Light noticed a small sprig of greenery hanging from the sill with a note attached to it. He lightly patted L on the shoulder as he plucked it from the door frame.

_Dear Light,_

_we're sorry we couldn't give_

_you anything on Christmas,_

_but hopefully this should be a_

_sufficient gift to you and L as well._

_-M, M, N_

Light blushed as he realized he was holding mistletoe. He looked at the detective who was also blushing a disconcertingly cute pink.

Light gave a shrug as he placed a shy peck on L's lips, then quickly brushing past the detective into the hallway beyond. He faintly heard the sound of a shutting door and shuffling footsteps behind him.

Soon Light realized he had no idea where he was going. He slowed to an aching still and waited, embarrassed, for L to lead the way. As he turned to tell L that he needed to be guided, the detective came at him with unusual speed and bright eyes.

"Do you think you can just walk away after doing something such as that?" L said quietly, staring intently at Light.

Light's stomach dropped as he blushed.

"I'm sorry L, it's just a silly little tradition, it didn't mean anyth—"

Light was interrupted as a pair of warm lips pushed softly against his.

Light responded, equally tentative, but with an enticing warmth.

"The reason Light-kun should not have walked away," L began, panting, "was because I was not done kissing him yet."

"Ahh, well I know just how to fix that." And with that, Light pressed his body closer to L's and they began to kiss more passionately.

As they lay in bed that night cuddled together, enjoying the feel of each other's body and warmth, Light had a sudden thought that brought his mind down from the clouds.

"L?"

"Mmm, yes?" L whispered against Light's neck."

"This… whatever we are…"

"Relationship." L offered.

"This _relationship,_" Light smiled, "it will last past the holidays, won't it? I mean, you won't go back to being emotionless and empty again will you?" A small hint of desperation peaking through his words.

"I wasn't aware I was normally so dull." L deadpanned.

"It's not that you were dull, but it's just… this you… this warm, smiling, laughing, affectionate you, now that I've seen it, I don't think that I can go without it."

"Hmm." L hummed against Light's collarbone. "That might be an issue."

"What do you mean?" Light asked, the panic escalating in his voice as he sat up to stare at L.

"I mean, of course I must remain, as you put, _emotionless _during the investigation. It is work. Work is no time to be giving smiles and making everyone feel happy and at ease. I'm sorry if I have misled you in anyway. I did not intend for this to amount to nothing, but I cannot be cheery all of the time."

"There must be some kind of middle ground."

"I absolutely will not change in front of the investigation team."

"Well you don't have to. What if you only show this side when we're alone together. Only when you're with me."

"Only when it's just me and you?"

"Yes." Light quite liked this idea. A side of L that was only for him. His better side. His beautiful side. Light knew it was selfish, but he didn't want anyone else to see just how amazing L could be, because then they might take him away.

"I… suppose that would be acceptable." L mouthed slowly.

"Really?" Light asked. Sounding closer to an eager puppy than most people could accomplish. L chuckled as Light realized this and blushed.

L kissed both his cheeks. "You're so cute when you blush. I will absolutely have to see it more often." Light laughed then as he pulled L in to his warm arms and they fell asleep with their fears, insecurities, and doubts all fading to the sound of their mingling breaths and matching heartbeats.

The next morning L and Light woke early and held hands as they quietly walked to the suite that held the three sleeping children. They slipped in quietly and L brought Light over to the tree. He handed Light a gift wrapped in simple gold paper with a neat bow tied around it. It was the only one that had survived the carnage.

"Merry Christmas." he whispered, giving Light a sleepy smile that he absolutely adored.

Light placed a quick kiss on L's smirking lips before opening his gift.

He meticulously tore the shining paper away to reveal a box. He lifted the lid of the box to find a beautifully knit green scarf.

Light smiled. He wrapped it around his neck to keep away the cold of the early morning and pulled L in to share the warmth.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get you a gift a special gift L. But I was able to secure this." He reached in his pocket and handed L his favorite, cherry-filled chocolate, with a small red bow around it.

L's eyes lit up as he carefully unwound the bow, tore through the wrapper and began nibbling on the chocolate.

Light gave a small chuckle as they cuddled together for warmth.

* * *

><p>L watched as the last member of the taskforce shuffled from the office, his back slouched in exhaustion disappearing behind the door as he called his farewells. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his favorite, almost-there smile grip Light's features. It looked like if Light was wearing a mask of his features, but clearly grinning underneath it. And L relished that only he could find it.<p>

Light slowly rotated his chair to look at L, tilting his head to show he was waiting for acknowledgment.

L turned his blank face to Light as well, before letting his face fall into a lazy grin.

Light's almost-there smile transformed to an almost equally appealing grin.

As they grinned at each other they locked eyes for a moment before turning back to their workstations and continuing their tasks.

Their relationship did not, in any way, deter their work. Their habits remained mostly the same. They still worked ridiculously long hours, L still inhaled sweets, Light still whined about the sleep deprivation he had to endure, but there was an undertone of something else, something special, that had crept into their activities. An understanding that they were not just two work partners stuck together, but they held a companionship that even the most enamored of couples would envy.

Not nearly as frilly as when it had begun, but with all or even more of the affection still there. At night, they shared passionate kisses and slept in each others arms, and in the mornings they carried out their usual routine with the addition of soft caresses and lingering touches, and during the day they behave exactly as expected of the great detective L and the perfect student Light. But once everyone had left, once they were free to be themselves again, they always shared a smile, to remind each other just how important they were. Just how special that Christmas had been. And that despite all the odds, that they were still loved.

* * *

><p>Blegh. I could vomit from all of that cheesy taste. xD<p>

So I really felt like writing something ultra-fluffy for these guys and I definitely succeeded. Maybe a little too well. Hahah

Anyways, I know its nowhere close to Christmas, but that's just how it came out so whatever. Also, sorry for the epic fail title. Haha

And umm, please tell me what you think? Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!

**-LinkIsMyHero**


End file.
